Chasing My Blood
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Maria Sanchez is the very gal that any boy would love to date-She's smart, kind, funny and at times has a VERY short temper. But when her two bestest friends start acting weird, then it's up to Maria to have to find out the truth. Spamano, OC/Romano/Spain, you name it. Rated M for language and sexual stuff!


Chapter 1: Phone Shenanigans

_A young 16-year-old girl by the name of Maria Sanchez was walking down the hall, clutching an iPod in one hand and a stack of books in the other. On the way to her room, her mom stopped her, causing Maria to stop the song she was listening to._

"_Maria, did you remember your Spanish homework today?" Her mother asked, gesturing to the pile of homework in her hands._

_Maria rolled her eyes. "Of course, Mama. Why wouldn't I?"_

_Her mother sighed. "Well, it's just that…Oh, I'll tell you when you reach your 18__th__ birthday."_

_As her mother walked away, Maria pressed 'Play' on her iPod, muttering about her mother being 'weird'._

Maria went back to her conversation with her mother yesterday, wondering what she meant when she said 'I'll tell you when you reach your 18th birthday'. What did it mean?! Maria was dying to know.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated quietly.

Maria was snapped back to reality, checking her phone, which was hidden in her jeans pocket.

It read:

TO: Maria Sanchez

_FROM: Lovino Vargas_

_MESSAGE: What R U Doing?_

Maria rolled her eyes. _'Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm in class.'_

Quickly, she typed the message and sent it, hiding it back into her pocket.

Suddenly, her teacher stopped talking, staring at the most popular girl in the whole school, whose name was Ayden Laborns. Ayden was concentrating on texting, apparently not hearing the teacher.

"Ayden," Her teacher, Ms. Simmons, called out, her shrill, sharp voice penetrating the awkward silence that draped over them like a curtain. "Would you kindly stop texting in my class and start listening? If you flunk the End-of-the-Year Test, you may be held back, and-Ayden? Ayden, are you listening?! Ayden Katherine Laborns!"

Ayden ignored her and kept texting.

Maria could tell her teacher was getting frustrated, so Ms. Simmons walked over and snatched up the phone, saying, "Now if you don't mind, Ms. Laborns, I bet we all want to know what is so interesting that you are deliberately wasting our class time!"

Ayden's face flushed red, and she started to stutter, obviously not wanting Ms. Simmons to read the messages.

"'So, do you want to meet up after class and go to…Kemington's Strip Club? There's a totally hot boy that I want you to meet.'" Ms. Simmons started. Already, almost the whole room was giggling, and Ayden was completely red.

Ms. Simmons looked up and frowned at Ayden. "You know it's strictly forbidden for students to leave after school has started, unless they have a special appointment!"

Ayden was on the verge of tears, nodding feebly.

Ms. Simmons, or commonly known as Sadie, read on. "'Totally, be there 15 minutes before lunch. TTYL.'"

Sadie glared up at Ayden. "From now on, there is to be no more texting in this class, otherwise I will give you an hour's worth of detention! Am I understood?"

The class nodded quickly, except for Ayden, who just laid her head on her desk. Maria was actually starting to feel sympathy for her, before the bell rung, signaling that class was over.

Ms. Simmons returned the phone to Ayden, who just put it in her skirt pocket.

"Now, class," Sadie began. "Don't forget to study, study, study for that EotYT!"

Maria quickly texted a response to Lovino, saying she was not allowed to text in class anymore.

After receiving a quick 'Ok' (Or KK in this case), she gathered up her books and papers into her book bag and left the class, waiting by her locker.

Of course, 4th period was lunch (In her high school, there are seven periods, with Lunch in the middle), so she had to wait only 3 in a half minutes for the boys to get to her.

Soon, Antonio and Lovino (Or Spain and Romano) came bounding up to her, Antonio whining, "Lovi-chan won't let me kiss him~" and Lovino cussing up a storm, as usual.

Maria rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you doofuses. It's lunchtime, and I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N: Here you have it folks!**

**Fun Fact: This actually happened to us today in AP English class. It was SO funny! It happened to the real life Ayden: Kylie Roberts.**

**Love~**

**Angel**


End file.
